


Domum

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: African Campaign, Ancient Rome, Gen, M/M, Pre-Livre I, livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, ou Arturus à cette époque, a servi dans l'armée romaine en Afrique. Après deux ans, le voilà de retour à Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Late brthday gift to unepierreincandescente ! Domum is the Latin word for "home".

Rome. Le nom sonnait comme milles cloches en fête à ses oreilles. Voilà deux ans qu’il n’y avait pas mis les pieds. Deux ans durant lesquels Arturus avait dû supporter la chaleur, le sable et la sécheresse de l’Afrique. Les campagnes auxquelles son bataillon avait pris part ne s’étaient pas toutes soldées par des victoires, et comptaient même plusieurs déroutes d’ailleurs. La situation à Carthage ne semblait ne pas être optimale non plus avec l’avancée des Vandales. Mais Arturus n’en avait plus rien à faire. Ce n’était plus son problème. 

Après un long voyage, le voilà qui retrouvait Rome et ses rues pavées. Mais surtout, le voilà qui retrouvait Rome et celui qui lui avait le plus manqué pendant ces deux si longues années. Mani. En deux ans, il avait sûrement changé. Arturus avait grandi et les marques de l’enfance se faisaient bien plus rares sur son visage désormais. Alors qu’il pénétrait dans la caserne, inchangée pendant son absence, il le remarqua de loin. Il était toujours aussi grand, bien plus que tous les autres. Son visage était maintenant parsemé d’une barbe et le jeune soldat n’en fut pas intimidé, bien au contraire. Manilius finit par le remarquer et accouru pour se jeter dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver celui qui lui avait tout autant manqué pendant ces deux années. Oui, Arturus était finalement à la maison.


End file.
